


Victory Road

by Verse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Smutty shorts featuring Ethan, May, and/or Hugh.





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan was a gentle lover; all soft kisses careful touches, always asking if she was okay, always careful not to be too rough.

There were few, very few things in this world more satisfying than driving them wild and frustrated enough to throw their inhibition to the side.

May’s front hit the mattress, Ethan’s breath warm on her neck. Open-mouth kisses peppered her jaw and shoulders, wet tongue all over her skin.

“Sorry.” They apologized, though their voice was cut by breathless pants. May felt the sheets shift around her, the warmth over her back vanishing. She huffed and turned her head to the side, wanting to call them back.

Their hands trailed over her sides, fingers drumming lightly, until they reached her hips. Calloused palms took a handful of her thighs then and lifted her ass up.

Oh, boy. she thought, a pleasant chill running up her spine in anticipation.

“Oh, _fuck_.” was what she said when she felt him.

At the corner of her vision, she saw their hands pat around to reach her own- until they did, and their full weight over her wrists effectively pinned her down.

“I love you.” they said, because even though they’re faster and stronger than usual by a long shot, it was still Ethan. “I love you, I love you, you’re so beautiful, I love you”

May’s knees slowly start as they pounded, failing to hold her up and spreading her thighs further. She tried to wail, to move, but Ethan’s grip was too strong- she could only moan and groan over and over and _Ethan Ethan Ethan._


	2. Chapter 2

Hugh’s fists tightened around the sheets, a shaky moan raising to his lips. Ethan kissed his cheek, not slowing his stroking down in the slightest. 

"You doing okay?“ he asked with the softness of a friend comforting a friend with a scrapped knee, as if he didn’t have his _hand_ on his _dick_. 

"Y-yeah.” Hugh nodded, laying his forehead on Ethan’s shoulder. He heard Ethan huff, likely tickled by his hair in his nose. “Just … p….please don’t stop…”


	3. Chapter 3

It won’t leave him.

Hugh turns and turns again in his bed, trying to focus on the most unsexy thing he can think of. His bike, his sister, her purrloin, soothing purrs, May’s laughter while she was-

God. Damn it!

He lets out a growl of frustration and slammed a pillow at his face. He is so. SO annoyed at all of this. At fucking May who had to use the closet this way, at fucking Ethan for making her mewl like that. Annoyance and irritation, because who even does this?? In a closet?? Couldn’t they hide a little better??

And why does he get _hard_ everytime the memory came back??


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan’s hand was on his thigh.

He was speaking, stars in his eyes, about some stuff related to the show and rainbows and birds and just how amazing it looked and Hugh couldn’t listen a word of it because _Ethan’s hand was on his thigh._

But it wasn’t weird. Right ? He was the one making it weird. Friends touched each other all the time. It wasn’t even direct skin contact, his pants were still on ( _unfortunately_ , he thought, and then quickly beat the intrusion back down.)

Ethan made a big gesture describing some event or other and knocked shoulders with Hugh. The act of clumsiness kind of stung. Hugh sort of wished he’d do it again. Give more contact, knock him down and pin him. Run his hand closer to his inner thigh…

“Are you okay? You’re all red.”

Hugh blinked, suddenly brought back to reality- the reality that his very _(attractive, gentle, kind_ ) male-ish bro-ish friend was staring at him, face much closer than necessary.

“Do you run a fever?” Ethan’s large hand settled on Hugh’s forehead. He could feel all the crease of his palm here. Was it weird to want his fingers in his mouth ? Or his palms over his chest? It wasn’t weird, right? Friends massage each other. “That can’t be good, did you overdo your performances?”

Hugh leaned in, ever so slightly.

Ethan did, too.

It was a voluntary accident from both parties. For a few, glorious seconds, warm lips against warm lips, Hugh felt butterfrees in his stomach.

Then he panicked and pushed Ethan off.

“S-sorry I!! Gotta go!!” He said hurriedly, scrambling into his feet.

Cowardice bitter in his tongue, Hugh ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

Perhaps it was the insistent knee pressing against his crotch; or May’s lips over his ear, or how her nails oh so slightly grazed his skin like an unfulfilled promise, or maybe it was how Ethan was so gentle and careful

Perhaps or perhaps not, but fact was, when Ethan whispered the quietest “you doing ok, love?”, Hugh couldn’t help but be so _so fucking mad._

Ethan yelped in surprise when Hugh suddenly grabbed him by the collar and jerked him closer, frustration _dripping_ from his tone as he spoke.

“Ethan, for the love of fuck, I want you two to _ruin_ me.”

He heard both he and May take a sharp breath- _good_. Because Hugh wanted and wanted and _wanted_ and he couldn’t _wait_ for them to catch on with him. “Unless it’s a clear-cut ‘no’, whatever I _do_ or _say_ \- I want to wake up tomorrow and look at myself in the mirror and see tonight _plastered_ all over me.”

There was a beat, and for a terrifying second, Hugh was afraid he went too far.

Then May roughly pushed him back onto the bed.

“Say goodbye to your ability to walk, then.” She said with a smirk, and Hugh knew he was in for a long night.

Her kiss was all fire and teeth; more of a fight than fireworks, to speak in fanfic tropes (not that Hugh read any) A fight Hugh put up- less successfully than he’d be willing to admit.

They parted with pants, Hugh’s lips bruised and glistening. He could feel hands pull his pants down, but he was distracted by his wrists being forcefully grabbed and held back above his head.

“Enjoying this?”

As if he’d admit it- to like being bossed around and used. He growled at her defiantly- only to be cut off by a moan caused by the sudden _teeth_ over his inner thigh.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” May chuckled, the little shit. “Ethan, I need you back up- can’t let our boy get free, can we?” Okay, the _our boy_ REALLY shouldn’t have excited him this much.

The wet sensation of Ethan’s tongue left him, much to his chagrin. The bed tipped, and larger hands took hold of him. Hugh struggled some, part to see if he _could_ get out, part because if he could, he could surprise May and fuck her right there _which was a really nice thought,_ but Ethan just pressed harder.

“Don’t be greedy.” May said, slowly sliding down Hugh’s torso, Hugh’s hips, oh god her ass was flush against his cock _oh ffuck_ “people who don’t admit to liking being a filthy sub don’t deserve to have free hands.”

The grinding messed up with his head, but Hugh stayed aware enough to answer with a decided “Make me.”

“Oh, gladly.” May said. Then she rose on her knees and sat on his cock.

  
There was nothing gentle in the way she rode him- only beastly, lust-driven need. Her nails dug painfully into his chest, leaving red trails in their wake.

Through his own loud cries, Hugh could hear Ethan’s breathing speeding up, shifting to block Hugh’s hands with his thighs. Something hard and hot poked his cheek, which he couldn’t help but rub against as he wailed.

A breathless chuckle could be heard from above, a hand coming to stroke his hair. “Interested? It could help you stay quiet.”

 _Yes yes yes,_ though he bit his tongue rather than yell it as he wanted. Which was fine, because Ethan didn’t wait for the invitation to unbuckle his pants and pull his dick out. The hand in Hugh’s hair pulled, causing him to gasp- and Ethan slid past his lips into his throat.

“Hum three times if you need me to pull out.” He managed to breathe out, voice trembling. He didn’t ask for him to suck- he took and took and _took_ , pumping and moaning while Hugh was absolutely _powerless_ to stop _any_ of it. May bouncing and Ethan thrusting and he couldn’t, it was too much-

He came with a choked, drawn-out moan, hips rocking wildly. May kept riding him through his orgasm, as if she was trying to wring him out through his dick. Vaguely, he registered being able to breath properly again and something warm splashing over his chest.

He stayed still, the silence filled with heavy pants. Slowly, May lifted herself off him and made a gesture at Ethan, who eased the pressure over his hands.

And then rolled him on his stomach.

“We’re not done yet.”

  
Ethan patted his head and the bed shifted once more. Hugh was too worn out to fight back this time when he felt his hips being raised- _face down, ass up, what a sight he must be._

There was the 'pop’ of a bottle, the lightest giggle from May, and Hugh just knew what was going to happen.

The lube was cold against his skin, but Ethan’s hands spreading him were much, much warmer.

“Someone’s gonna get~ fucked~ up~” May sing-sang, petting his back like she would a good pet. Hugh tried to squirm for good measure, but it immediately resulted in a fistful of his hair and a pull, so he had no choice but to lay here and let Ethan prepare him.

“Should be good now.” A simple sentence shouldn’t make him shiver so hard in anticipation, and yet.

Ethan’s large palm took hold of him, like an easily manipulated toy-

And closed Hugh’s thighs around his cock, completely disregarding the perfectly fine, wet possibility just waiting to get fucked.

“Wha..?”

“Disappointed?” May spoke up with an innocence Hugh doubted she ever had in her life. “I thought you weren’t enjoying this, Hugh?”

_A trap._

Hugh growled low in frustration- those two- they just- trying to _trick_ him into admitting he wanted nothing more than to submit to them.

Ethan began to move, slowly fucking his thighs, which gave Hugh positively _zero_ stimulation. Each pump drew him madder and madder, trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation-

There was none.

“…please.” he whispered against the sheets, defeated.

Ethan halted.

“Say that again?” _Fucking_ May and her _fucking_ cocky-ass tone and her _fucking_ teasing.

“I said pl- _ah_!”

A hand landed on his ass with a loud clap, though he couldn’t tell whose.

“Oh, that’s interesting.” Hugh tried to speak up again, but the palm came back, again, and again, and _again_.

“You sure moan loudly for someone who isn’t enjoying this.”

Oh, fuck it, fuck this, his dick was weeping, precum staining the sheets. “Pl-ease!” He screamed out. “Please, fuck me, just, fuck me, I love this, all this, I’ll do whatever you want, _please_ , _fuck me_.”

He heard a giggle, fell lips against his ear.

“See? It wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Then May bit his neck.

And Ethan buried himself to the hilt.


End file.
